Sasuke's real feelings
by SpiritOfItachi
Summary: Sasuke was really shy. He may have seemed like he didn’t care about Sakura most of the time. But he really did. He just would never say anything about it. Please read and review. My first valentine day fanfic. SasuSaku NaruHina


Sasuke was really shy. He may have seemed like he didn't care about Sakura most of the time. But he really did. He just would never say anything about it. That's why he defended her in the woods but yet at times it seemed like he didn't care.

It was Valentine's Day. The group was twenty-two. Yes, for some retarded reason Naruto was there with the two. Anyway, Sasuke and Sakura had been dating for the past four years since that is when sasuke returned. She kept talking about how much fun valentine's day and the whole romance thing was.

"I couldn't care less about this whole Valentine's Day crap." Sasuke remarked.

She tried not to let him see the disappointment in her eyes. He said that just so she wouldn't expect what he would do in a few hours. It was six o'clock. They went to go ride the tunnel of love. Naruto waited outside (I wonder why. LOL.) About halfway through the tunnel, Sakura moved towards him to kiss him. He blushed and backed off. He had been acting like this for quite some time now.

This time she could not hide her disappointment. Sasuke thought to himself 'Plan Success'. She looked like she was about to cry. He didn't like the feeling like he was such a jerk. So, he leaned over and gave her a small peck on the cheek. It was just enough to put her on cloud nine and to hold her off for now.

When they got out of the tunnel, Sakura looked like she had just smoked something bad. Naruto asked why she was so loopy. Sakura told him what had just happened. He was happy for them so he said good for you two **(SPOILER ALERT: Naruto didn't care that Sasuke kissed Sakura.)** Sasuke made it look like he was annoyed but inner sasuke was blushing. He was on cloud nine about the situation but didn't show it. He had to make sure it was a surprise.

Somehow Naruto knew what was going on. He went over and talked to him about it.

"How did you know what I was doing? You're the furthest thing away from the romantic type." Sasuke said with a joking voice.

"At least I was there when you left for six years." Naruto replied.

This made Sasuke think. He thought that maybe Naruto was right even though Naruto was being a jerk. He quickly shook the thought off because he knew that Naruto loved Hinata.

Later on, at nine Sasuke and Sakura went to the fanciest restaurant in all of Konoha. This is where Sasuke would make his move.

Meanwhile, Naruto made his way to Hinata's house. He arrived at the door, knocked on the door, and waited. Hinata immediately opened the door because she saw him coming and had waited for him to knock. He got down on one knee and opened the ring case.

"M... Mar... Marry me." He stuttered out of all of his emotions getting out.

Hinata was so happy she was left speechless. After a long time she finally got up the nerve to say it.

"Yes."

Later on the two went to the same restaurant as Sakura and Sasuke. When they got there Hinata immediately spotted the two and went up to start a conversation. Sakura spotted the ring and looked at Hinata.

"He……" She was unable to finish her sentence because Hinata yelled out in joy.

"PROPOSED!!!!!!!!!!"

"Wow. Congratulations." She said.

"I think you have one coming too." Naruto said as he saw Sasuke grab a tiny box and move towards Sakura.

"What?" Sakura questioned.

Sasuke got down on one knee and proposed. She was absololutely speechless. She finally was able to accept with the biggest smile you would ever see on her face.

"So this is why you…." Sakura questioned.

"Yes." Sasuke answered.

Before anyone could say anything about the situation about ten ninjas slammed through the roof. They attacked before you could think. But Sasuke was ready. He killed two of them before they even had a prayer. Sakura jumped in and fought to.

"You don't think I wouldn't help would you."

"Never." He responded.

The two fought them but Naruto and Hinata had to face another ten that followed the first ten through the window.

Hinata was more powerful than Naruto thought. She killed seven of them with ease as he finished off the rest. He looked at her with a questioning face.

"No ninja is gonna' touch my man!" She said before he could even question her power.

Sakura got into a kunai fight with one of the ten that they were fighting. He stabbed her just as she stabbed him. Sakura fell. Sasuke went nuts. You could see the fire in his eyes as he ripped their bodies' entire limb from limb (Needless to say he was rather gruesome in killing them.)

The group ran to Sakuras aid. Sasuke was in tears. She pulled the knife out and said…..

"You don't think I'm gonna die that easily." As she healed herself.

The two got to their feet and looked around at Naruto and Hinata. The whole group had amazing joy.

Six months later the two pairs got married on the same day at the same time (talk about making it hard for the priest.)

"You may kiss the brides." The priest dude said.

Then, Naruto and Sasuke kissed their new wives. The after party was amazing and Naruto and Hinata, and Sasuke and Sakura lived the rest of their lives together.

**Alternate Ending**

The group ran to Sakuras aid. Sasuke was in tears. "Sasuke" she said. He kissed her until she was gone. He knew that he could not live without her. He took the kunai that was used to kill her and he killed himself.

**Ok. That was depressing so they can have a happy ending. Go ahead and read this part if you like happy endings. **

Instantly he was in heaven. He looked around and saw her. She looked more beautiful now than she ever had before. Someone was standing behind her. She took a step aside and Sasuke saw Itachi. He could not hold in the tears. Soon enough his entire family was surrounding him. Sasuke was so happy because for the first time in years he truly had peace and was with his entire family.


End file.
